1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication board and particularly relates to a communication board that can perform high-speed communications, so as to easily transmit and/or receive large-capacity data between electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applicant of the present invention had proposed technologies for adding and changing the function of an electronic device by mounting a removable block onto the electronic block, and changing the block and/or adding another block for mounting, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-333541. The above-described technologies facilitate adding and/or changing the function of an electronic device.